For Better or For Worse
by RedHead13beauty
Summary: "I hate you" "The feelings mutual Evans! Maybe if you weren't so stuck up, I might actually take you on a date." "Kiss and make up already!" Cut in a third voice. Lily and James despised each other from the moment they met. This is their story on friendship, heartbreak, love, betrayal and trust, because sometimes you can find the strongest friendship in the most unexpected place
1. Prologue

A/N Hey there guys. This is my 1st fanfiction, so I'm kinda new to all this, hope you won't be to harsh on me. It's a Jily fanfiction.  
#UNEDITED (then edited by Majestic Big Bisuit)

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to the one and only J.K Rowling. If they were mine, Big Biscuit totally called dibs on Sirius Black first! Back off LADIES! Sirius is Majestic BigBiscuits! Hahaha nice try BigBiscuit, but we're in love. NOTHING can come between us, soo yeas ladies, Sirius is indeed taken just by me RedHead13beauty.

Hope you enjoy?￢ﾝﾤ? ﾟﾒﾛ

Prologue

It was a glorious Sunday morning, the sun was out shining boldly, while the birds on a nearby tree were chirping a merry tune. It was the kind of day a normal person would spend in bed, rolling around, having a sleep in. So naturally, no one was outside to witness the strange sight, of an owl flying on broad daylight, and if anyone did happen to be outside, they wouldn't have been close enough to see the peculiar sight of a letter tied to the Snow White owl's leg.

Under a cluster of trees, in a overgrown garden sad a red haired girl. Her almond shaped eyes glazed over in thought as she stared off into space. Sitting on her lap, was a large, to big to carry book. Though they didn't know it, the occupants of 36 Spinners End's lives were about to change drastically. Though for the better or worse, is still theirs to determine.

"Lily! Don't tell me your reading that stupid old book again?" Came a snotty voice, from a tall lanky, swallow skinned girl.

"Go away if you don't have anything nice to say Tuny. Just because you don't like 'Romeo & Juliet,' doesn't mean someone els can't love it!" exclaimed Lily patronisingly.

Petunia let out an audible 'HUMPH' as she stomped her foot in agitation. "Yeah well, Mom wants you A.S.A.P!" She called over her shoulders. Lily let out a small sigh as she rose from her comfortable perch.

"You called mom?" asked Lily as she walked into the lounge. "Yes, we'll dear, the most oddest thing happened."

"Hmm?"

"A Snow White owl just flew in through the window, and landed on the table, then if that wasn't odd enough, it stuck out one of its legs. And guess what was tied up to its leg?" When she received no response from her younger daughter, she continued, "Tied onto is leg, was a envelope of all things!"

"What!? Exclaimed Lily, disappointed she had missed such an odd sight.

"And that's not all." Continued Mrs Evans. "It's addressed to a Ms Lily Evans, and it's even got where you live, or shall I say where your bedroom is." Lily gasped as she leaped over a chair, and snatched the said envelope, that was lying innocently on the table top. Sure enough it was addressed to-

Ms Lily Evans.  
Second room down  
36 Spinners End.

"WELL, OPEN IT!" Cried her mother exasperatedly. After a small moment of hesitation, she turned the envelope over. The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment and the address, was written in emerald-ink. There was no stamp. Turning the envelope over, her hands trembling, lily saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an egalitarian, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H.'** Lily slit the seal open cleanly, pulling out a similar yellowish parchment, that looked rather expensive. Unfolding it slowly, in emerald writing was written:  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme  
Mugwump, Internatiola Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Please find enclosed a a list of all the necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress.

"Oh sweet Merlin! EDWARD COME HERE QUICK, OUR DAUGHTERS A WITCH LOVE!" exclaimed a ecstatic Mrs Evans.

"We will be arriving at Hogsmead shortly, so please get changed into your cloaks," stated a Ravenclaw prefect as he stuck his head into the compartment in which a emerald eyed Lily sat.

After saying tearful goodbyes and getting into a heated argument with Petunia Evans, Lily had finally stepped aboard the scarlet express. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. The train came to a screechy stop, brought Lily back from her thoughts, and she took her first step onto Hogsmead station.

'Firs'-years! Firs-years, over here!' Called a rather gigantic looking man with a scraggly attire. 'Hop in ter the boats. No more'n four to a boat." He called into the night sky. "You'll get your firs' view of the castle shortly" Soon enough the first years came face to face with the magister sight of the ostentatious*** castle. 'Wow's and amazed gasps were echoed around the lake. Now Lily was in a boat with two mischievous boys, who decided that jumping to the front of the small boat, wold give them a better sight of the castle that would be their home for the next 7 years. Unfortunately, Lily, who was perched right at the back of the boat, sky rocketed into the air, landing with a earsplitting splash into the inviting lake and having to be fished out by the giant squid.

***********. ***********

"Really Evans, you would look so much better with green hair! It would match your pickle green eyes perfectly." Called James Potter as the first years were led into their common room.

"Yeah! Nice one James," cried the other boy who was responsible for Lily's recent dip in the black lake.  
"Can't you afford a mirror? I suppose that would explain why you guys looked like a dog chewed you hair up, Potter, Black." spat Lily venomously.

"Oh sweetheart! We don't need one! We already know how GORRrgeous we are!" chortled Sirius Black, causing a few people to snicker, a deadly glare from Lily however shut them up pretty quick.

"Seriously Potter! Maybe I should set you on a date with a comb, maybe then you'll learn what it is and how to use it. It will do us all a favour. " she called as she walked into her designated dorm with 3 other girls.

((The next morning, the castle was awoken by an ear splitting scream))

"Ahhh!" Everyone in all the corners of the castle, students, staff and ghost alike, were rudely awoken from their peaceful slumber by the loud feminine scream.

"OH MOTHER OF MERLIN!' Lily shrieked in horror as she gazed into her reflection. Her beautiful red locks weren't red anymore. They were green. "There's only one person I know who would do this!" She yelled at her reflection as she stormed down the stairs.

Everyone else in the dorms had stumbled out asking their neighbors what was happening. Among them were two first years boys, trying yet failing miserably at putting on a straight face.

Everyone's head snapped up as a feminine voices screamed, "James Potter, Sirius Black!" As the young girl came into full view. The students tried to stifle their laughter as they were met with a furious poking previously red head.

"GETITORFFF GET IT OFF NOW OR I SWEAR TO MERLIN!"

"Well aren't you a li'le young to swear there dear Evans?" quipped James Potter in a deadly serious tone, however his eyes gave away his amusement.

"I'LL GET YOU AND I'LL GET YOU GOOD, YOU HEAR THAT POTTER!" Lily yelled "This is war!" she hissed, her almond shaped eyes narrowing dangerously. She whirled around and stormed up the stairs, the sound of laughter following in behind her. "We'll look on the bright side, at least I'm in Gryffindor." She muttered to no one in particular.

** (A/N: I got that from Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone.)

*** (A/N: ostentatious- intended to attract, notice and impress others.)

A/N: well there you go. Sorry if its a bit to long for your liking, I just wanted you guys to know how Lily and James' first encounter went. It's going to skip straight to their sixth year next. As it says at the beginning this is unedited o please bear with me on the mistakes. PLEASE! PREETY PLEASE WITH A STRAWBERRY ON TOP, COMMENT, VOTE AND FOLLOW! I hope you enjoyed it. Any criticism good or bad is welcomed, how do you think I can improve and WHAT DO YOu THINK ABOUT IT! COMMENT PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 1-In which genders are confused

A/N: Hey there. I haven't got many comments in the prologue, just wondering if people don't actually like this story? I know it might not be really fab, but please give it a chance, thanks. Here's the first chapter muppets.

Chapter 1- In which genders are confused, and enemies partnered.

SIX YEARS LATER.

Kings cross station was once again bustling with people, among them, was a red head girl, pushing a trolley with some rather odd looking objects on it. For one, she had a midnight black owl with some mahogany tips, followed by a medium sized cauldron and a perfectly polished, rich brown trunk that looked like it was about to explode any second.  
She didnt seem to notice the strange looks she had been recieveing from passers by, and if she did she didn't seem to mind. Well of course she wouldn't, you see the red headed beauty (A.K.A Lily Evans) wasn't normal, on the contrary actually, you see she happened to be a witch. No yours eyes aren't deceiving you, you read right, the young Ms Lily Evans was indeed a witch. Like any normal person you might scoff and say that I'm finally off my rockers ( you would be right, except I had been off my rockers for a few years now) but you'll see that I'm not lying, for Ms Lily had stoped directly in front of the 9 and 10 barrier at Kings Cross Station. She took a large breath and ran full speed, pushing her trolley in front of her towards the barrier. (A/N: don't try this at home) Now if you or I normal people had tried it, we would probably have a broken bone, and get a large embarassing telling off from our parents. Now if you were paying close attention you would already know that Lily Evans was not normal, and this was proved by the fact that she didnt break her bone, or recieve any injury what so ever, as a matter of fact she didnt even crash, nope she simply disappeared, yup POFF, just like that she wasn't standing in the world of you or I for the matter.

Lily's P.O.V

The nerves that had been building up since I recieved my letter finally lifted of my shoulders as I took a step between barrier 9 and 10, and couldn't help the small smile that took over my features as I was greeted with the beautiful sight of 9 3/4. A shrill sound emitted from the scarlet engine lazing around on the tracks, pulling me out of my reviver. A flash of blonde flashed past me, as I suddenly had the breath knocked from me.

"LILY OH MY GEWD LILY LILY LILy! I missed you sweetums!"  
"Marley, C-cantttt breatthhe!" I gasp, hoping she'd get the gist and loosen her death grip on me, but of course we are talking about one of my best friends here, the clueless one, who clearly doesn't know her own strength. Just before I passed out from lack of oxygen, my knight in shining armour rode in on her dark stallion, galloping to my rescue, no, literally, I'm serious I swear.  
A girl with midnight black hair gracefully dismounts a, well I'm not really good at telling the differrence between different horse breeds and all but I'm pretty sure it was a large black Arabian. The willowy young woman's hazel eyes met mine, her eyes widening when she noticed my dilemma. I'm not sure if my oxygen deprived mind was playing tricks on me, but what happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Ara charged towards Marlene catching her in a head lock, ripping Marlene's grip from me in the process.

"GASPPPP! O-oh my freakin MERLINNN! ARA THANKYOU YOU SAVED ME.. How.. T-tell me however can I ever repay you?" I gasped holding on to Ara's hand like my life depended on it.  
"Lily!" She cried wrapping her slender arms around me and pulling me into another bone crushing hug, thankfully she quickly pulled away.  
"Damn, you've grown GURL, and your hair got longer!" She squealed scrutinising every inch of me.  
"Come on, lets go get a seat before we have to share with some second year or someone as equally annoying." She called grabbing both Marlene's and my hand and practically dragging us in her haste.

After putting away our trunks we stepped abord the scarlet engine and settled ourselves in a empty compartment, soon joined by our fellow Gryffindor and friend Alice. We easily fell into a comfortable pattern of throwing Bertties every Flavour beans at eachother trying to catch as many as we can with our mouths. When they say every flavour, they MEAN every flavour, I swear I got a bogies flavour once, I shudder at the memory.

While Marlene recounted her adventurous tales from Milan where she was on vacation for the summer, Alice proceeded to tell us about her fathers recovery from cancer, while Arabella decided to go on an hours long rant, reminding us (though we didnt need any) how much she truly DESPISED the one and only Sirius Black, after he had proceeded to embarasse her at the Parkinson's Summer Ball. While to their utter shock I informed them of my snobby sister engagement..yup Petunia was engaged... To a man twice the size of her, with little hairs he referred to as a moustache.

"Wow Lils, I'm suprised you haven't told us yet!" Marlene exclaimed rather crossly.  
"Told you what" I replied, really confuddled. The others just looked at eachother and rolled their eyes exasperatedly.  
"DID YOU GET HEAD GURL OR NOT!" They all burst, each octave in synch with the other.  
"Oh..uh...yea?"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE KNEW YOU WOULD  
"...atta girl..."  
."Our li'l Lils is gunna be the Head GURL!"  
They all sang, enveloping me in their friendly embraces.

"Well.. Who do you think the Head Boy is going to be?" I asked curious as to who my partner, through sickness and all that, litteraly, for the whole year would be.  
"REMUS" three voices said  
"I hope so, I mean Zabini might have a shoe in for head boy aswell, but by Merlin, I hope it's Remus, I dunno how I'd survive the whole year with Zabini, especially when he's too busy tormenting muggle borns"

"Can we see it?" Ara inquired  
"See what?"  
"Your badge silly,"  
"Oh..yea" I replied reaching into my pocket to get the gold badge.  
"Uh.. Lily, I'm not sure you noticed, but um... It says Head Boy, not Head Girl." Alice pointed out.  
"Haha yea I realised, they might have gotten the badges and letters mixed up, so I'm assuming the Head Boy has the Head Girl badge" I suggested.

"Well you've got about half an hour before you've got to go meet you future Prince Charming." I scoffed at Marlene's words.  
"Hardly! We might have to have each others backs, but that does not mean that we'll fall in Iove, and ride on a unicorn into the sunset, as you'd put it." I replied rolling my eyes in the process.  
"You'd never know if you're going to, if you' re going to be so closed minded about it Lils!" Alice joined in.  
"We'll see!" I laughed.

After spending the rest of the time talking about the future and what we wanted to achieve this year it was finally time to meet 'my Prince Charming' Marleens words not mine. The farther from our compartment and nearer to the Heads compartment I went, the more the butterflies in my stomach fluttered till I was finally at the door, where my gracefull and dainty butterflies had turned into dragons rearing their fire breathing heads.  
"I can do this, I can, I'm in Gryffindor for gods sakes, there's noting I can't possibly handel." I chastisized myself, before finally sliding the compartment door open. I was met with the sight of a tall lanky boy with sandy brown hair with his back turned to me, but those features were enough for me to determine who exactly the Head Boy was.

"REMUS!" I squealed, he turned in time to catch me in his arms as I hugged the death out off one of my good friends.

"Hey Lils," he smiled looking down at me, his blue eyes crinkling with amusement.

"Gosh Remus, you have no idea how relieved I am, I swear I don't know how I'd survive the whole year with a prejudice Slytherine or someone equally as horrible" I was so wrapped in my ecstasy, I didn't notice Remus shuffle uncomfortable, or how his eyes held sparks of mischief, if only I had.

"Uhh Lily," he inturupted my tiraid. "Umm.. I'm not Head Boy."

"WHAT! Wait, if your not head boy than who is?"

"I am."  
I recognised that voice immediately, and my whole body stood frozen in horror. If there ever was a Sirius Black to my Arabella Figg, it would be him, the infamous, egostical, stuck up jerk, to ever walk the grounds of Hogwarts, the one and only 'James Potter.'  
I slowly spun around to face my arch nemesis for 6 years, my eyes pleading him to tell me he was playing another one of his cruel jokes. The corner of his mouth turning up into a self satisfied smirk.

"Prove it" I whisper croaked, sounding like a dying whale in the process. He held out a familiar yellow parchment, which I took. I read it 5 times before my brain processed the words,  
'Congratualtion Mr Potter on becoming Head Boy.'

"I believe this belongs to you Evans." He held out his arm. Sitting smack dab in the middle was a good badge, inscribed in the middle in cursive writing was written 'Head Girl' I looked up at him in absolute horror, his honey coloured hazel eyes expressing his amusement at my dilemma.

In the words of Katy Perry, oh what was it... Ah yes I remember..'Oh well, I'm screwed."

His egostical face the last I saw before I let myself succumb into darkness.

A/N: So that was chapter two. What do you guys think. again it's unedited so mu apologies for the grammar mistake.  
It's not as long as I would like. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
